


ART and Ficlet - Just A Grunt

by Tarlan



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Digital Art, Extended Scene, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicks considers his options after their first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART and Ficlet - Just A Grunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Art and ficlet for sharpest_asp, for Fandom Stocking 2014

This wasn't the way it was supposed to go down. He wasn't officer material, despite being more combat experienced than the green lieutenant the Corps had saddled them with almost at the last minute. With Gorman incapacitated and Apone gone, they all looked to him now, waiting to see which way he would jump. He bristled inwardly at Burke's less than complimentary description.

Just a grunt.

Maybe he wasn't officer material but he didn't need to be a lieutenant to know they'd had their asses well and truly kicked down there earlier. They'd lost good men, and if it wasn't for Ripley, none of them would have made it out of there alive.

Burke was telling the truth though. He was just a grunt, and if Burke wasn't such a dickwad Dwayne might have followed Burke's lead and considered the multi-billion consequences of any action taken. As he contacted Ferro, he considered his options. The creatures - these aliens - were the stuff of nightmares and if just one of them managed to get to another populated world the devastation and loss of life would be immeasurable.

The devilish streak that had kept him from gaining promotion to sergeant got the better of him.

"We take off. Nuke the site from orbit."

Maybe he was just a grunt, but he had a sworn duty to protect, and that meant stopping these creatures here and now by any means necessary. He glanced across at Ripley, mirroring her words.

"It's the only way to be sure."

END

**Click on image for wallpaper size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/633544/633544_original.jpg) .


End file.
